Love is not mine
by Fearrena
Summary: Ahhhh well i forgot the summury that went with this one. I wrote it over a year ago so have fun.


Okay so this is my first story that i ever wrote so have fun just think i wrote this in three days.

Info

okay the girls name is Fearrena. her father is Orochimaru. So her father hates her and uses her for some of his sick twisted was four she ends up over hearing a conversation between him and Kabuto saying that she needed to broken before she become a threat and there was only that could be. So she ran. She ends up making her way blindly to the Hidden Leaf Village. The people at the gates saw her and took her to the third hokaga. He has her take some combat tests she places way out of her age range, but just for good measure he puts her in with some of the kids her age but she just never fit in. So when she was ten he put her on an anbu team. Unfortunately in the middle of a huge fight between some people her true power comes out and she was able to blow up a hole side of the mountain that they were fighting on. So when she gets back to turn in her mission report she heard something that she wasn't to and she runs again she doesn't look back. So now its eight years latter and she is now an S-rank criminal. she stays pretty much under the radar. Age: 18 Eyes: black but flashes to the sharingun when need she never notices. Hair: Black with natural red high lights Clothes: a lot of black, and stuff that she can move around in.

Sick

At the akasuki hide out. Every one is in the meeting room waiting for Pain to arrive. there is Sasori the guy from the sand that uses puppets to fight. Deidrar they guy with exploding clay. Hidan the immortal that fights with his faith. Tobi the annoying kid guy well he is he is the black and wight venues fly trap. Kakuzu he is the guy that has more then one heart and can fight with stitches. Konan the only girl she can fold herself into what ever she needs to,to fight. Kisame he is the guy that looks like a fish and fights with a very long sword. Itachi the guy with the sharingun. As a orange hied guy walks in every one stops what they were doing and stands. The guy sites and every one follows suit. "Kakuzu you have some new information that you would like to share?" Pain less asked but demanded. "Yes, Leader i do. There is a girl that was placed as an s-rank criminal at a very young a lot of villages want to get there hands on." "So get to the fucking point Kakuzu!" Hidan was really annoyed. "And she has recently been spotted near here, but seeing as she has kept off the grid for the last eight years is one thing." "So what she can fucking from everyone and no one could fucking find her so fucking what!" Hidan yelled" "So the hole point is her abilities range from the sharingon to being a jinjuraki. Which tailed beast she has is undetermined, and when she was ten she blow apart half of a mountain. If that is any indication of what she is capable of." "So what is your best piston on letting her join?" Pain asked. "She could be very valuable to us if not and she possesses a tailed beast that we are searching for well it would be a win, win situation in our favor." "So now the question is who should go after her? Kakuzu whats your take?" Pain asked. "Syncing she possess the sharingon and her abilities to this day are well unknown i would suggest Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and myself to retrieve this girl." "okay, so what her name personality and what does she look like?" Pain asked "Well her name is Fearrena, her personality is well undetermined syncing she left when she was ten, and the most recent picture of her that any one has was just taken three years ago. so who knows. But the reason why i suggested Itachi go is she has four distinct chakra that he would be able to see. And there color's are black,red, wight, and blue."

"Okay you all four will go and get er bring her back any way possible but alive." The meeting was over. "God dammit Kakuzu why did you have to fucking suggest me for this one?" "You'll see you two might get along or she might want rip your fucking head off!" "You all ready to go?" asked Kakuzu. "Yeah" Kisame and Hidan said. Itach said nothing.  
AT FEARRNAS LOCATION "Dam it all to fucking hell!" A girls voices echoed off of the monition. The girl that was yelling was in all black from head to toe. She was sick and couldn't eat anything but she had to keep moving. "God dam it" she throw up once more whipping the spite from her lips. She kept walking not really knowing were she was going. As long as it was fare away from here. She heard twigs snapping and a loud male voice yelling. "Okay so there not anbou" She knew that because they didn't talk at all while on missions. "Fuck you Kakuzu!"The voice came closer. so jumped into a tree and waited and prayed like hell that she didn't get sick. "Dam it Kakuzu what makes you thank she is still even in this area!" "shut the fuck up before i sew your fucking mouth shut" She had to admit that is was pretty amusing to watch. As they got closer the one leading the whole thing was using his sharingon. "God fucking dammit all to hell!" she yelled at herself she knew that her cover was blown and she was getting ready to Puck again. Better get this over with sooner than latter. So she didn't Puck on one of there heads she jumped out f the tree in front of them and she watched the guy in front when his eyes went real big in surprise. As she watched three more guys come around the corner and the two who were yelling. one was a young guy with slicked back silver hair and the other was well she couldn't really tell he had his face covered. "So Itachi this the girl?" the silver haired guy asked. the guy in front just nodded his head yes. "God damm it there bounty hunters" she felt herself starting to get sick she turned around so as not to Puck in front of them but the sound was the hardest to cover. "You fucking sure this girl looks like she couldn't fight her way out of a wet Fucking Bag!" he said. Dame he really didn't care that she could her him. she listened more carefully she hared very soft foot falls in the trees around them. "Damm it! you are really a fucking stupid son of a bitch don't you know that anbue squads from every fucking village are in these fucking woods. You really need to shut your god dammed mouth before i shut it for you!" she screamed at the silver hared guy then she suddenly jumped before a kunie hit her in the back."God dam it all to hell!" she screamed "I don't have the fucking time to deal with this right now!" she said under her breath. she now didn't just have the anbu to deal with but the bounty hunters as well. As the last guy finally came around the corner she seen this guy but couldn't believe it he looked just like a fish, shark or something like that. Then she turned her attion to the anbu. there were 20 maybe more. when her eyes flashed the three guys watched. then she turned her back to them and watched the trees. they all did the same thing. Itachi saw what she was looking at. A lot of anbus standing in the trees surrounding them.  
"To hell with this!" she yelled and they all watched as tentacles came out of wrist and shot into the trees and ten body's fell to the ground and the tentacles came back as she threw about 30 to 40 kuni in to the trees and ten more body's fell to the ground.

"Now Hidan what was that about her not being able to fight her.." Kakuzu was cut off by the girl pucking again. Okay she was sick but still stood and fought. Now she  
turned to face the four men. She looked at them more closely.

"Okay so there not bounty hunters" she thought to herself. there was an acquired silences. She decided to brake it. "What the hell do you four fucking want?" she demanded.  
"Well if its not fucking obvious were here for." the one called Hidan Answered.  
"You think that I'm some kind of retard. I don't trust any one as fare as i can throw them!" she yelled. So she was not going to come along quietly. Such a pain Kakuzu thought to him self. She looked at them then laughed. "I fucking get it now I'm Hallucinating. Oh this is just fucking great" they all looked at her in confusion. "Well it makes perfect scenic I've been sick for two weeks and i haven't slept in seven months I'm fucking going crazy" As they all looked at her they knew that she was half out of it. As she walked forward she was walking like she was drunk.  
"To hell with it all." Kakuzu said and knocked her out. "This should mack this a hell of a lot easier for us all." he said And he walked backed down the path. caring her bridal style Back to the hide out.

BACK AT THE HIDEOUT "What the fuck did you four do to her!" Konan Yelled. "Well it was this or let her fucking think that she was hallucinating!" Kakuzu yelled back. "Oh. So let me see her." Konan instructed Kakuzu. He placed her gently on the cough so that she could look at her more closely. "Dam it she's burning up!" Konan said."Get Deidara in here i need help!" Konan screamed.  
"What Konan UN. I was working on a new sculpture, UN." Deidara said.  
"I don't give a dam get in here. She has an infection!" Konan screamed with irritation.  
"Okay ,UN" They both walked in to the medical room and shut the door.  
"So i guess that she was worse off then we thought?" Kisame asked.  
"Looks like it. there goes a fruition in medicine." Kakuzu said with a sigh.  
IN THE MEDICAL ROOM Konan looked over every inch of Fearrenas body and found were the infection had taken hold. She had found a very large cut on her leg.  
"Thank god that this is not an infection that can kill." Konan said with got out the antibiotic that would kill the infection.  
"So will she be okay,UN?" Deidara asked.  
"She'll be fine all she needs now is rest." Konan was more relived that they didn't have to use more then they needed other wise she wouldn't hear the end of from Kakuzu.  
Next time "I've Lost My Mind" see what happens next does she live or die and what does the title mean my secret.

As Fearrena lay in darkness her world came crashing back together. She was back at her fathers layer.. It was completely dark no lights were on. "I'm home?" she thought. "But how?" she asked herself. then from the darkness came Kabuto.  
"Um, Irena you missed your last session of progress training. Why?"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Kabuto I really am I just lost track of time. Pleas forgive me it won't happen again I promise."  
"It better not or your father will be very displeased with you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Come along now."  
"What the hell if I'm here then who in the hell is that little girl!" she couldn't think straight that little girl looked just like she did when she was four."But that couldn't be me? Could it?' she asked herself. "What the hell was going on here. She watched as the little girl followed Kabuto to an extermination room. "No don't follow him run run away!" She yelled at the little girl but her words could not reach her. Now she was in the room with them.  
"Now Irena you won't feel a thing once I give you this."  
"Okay." the girl said with a smile and stuck out her arm waiting for the shot. Fearrena watched as the little girl fell asleep. She watched in horror because before he could even begin the little girl stetted to wake up. As Kabuto began sawing off the girls hands at the wrist. The blood it was every were, and the little girl screamed from the pain. "Nooooooooooooooo!" Fearrena yelled.  
"The operation was a success mt lord."  
"Excellent. Kabuto you know what you have to do she is becoming more resistance towed me and does not do as i say. I know that there will be only one way to break her and i think that you will enjoy it more then she will. Understand."  
"Yes my lord. I do understand." Kabuto had an evil glint in his eyes.  
Now the little girl was running though the woods. She was running away from her only home towards some new place. There were giant gates in front of her. She was dumbfounded by the gates.  
"Hey little girl were are your parents?" she didn't answer the man she was scared and thinking about running away. Then came a females voice.  
"Sweat heart were are your parents?" The woman looked at the girl as she still didn't answer her, she didn't even look up the woman. When the woman picked her up she saw her wrist. "This girl needs to rushed to the Hospital!" She yelled. As the man came over to what the reason could before such a thing. The woman showed the little girls wrist to the man and he almost hit the ground.  
"What kind of mad man would do this to a child so young!" as they raced her to the hospital. The nurses looked at her and said that there was nothing that they could do. The girl had full control of both hands they just needed time to heel was all.  
"So i hear that there was a little girl at the front gates with some sort of experimental medical ninjustu done on her?" an older man waring wight came in to the room and the nurses showed him what had freaked out the guards. He motioned for them to follow him outside.  
"Are you positive about that. Do you really think that he will come for?"  
"He might if he had put so much time in to her. He most likely will come for her."  
"Okay I'll have some anbu guards posted at all times until we know for sure."  
"Yes sir."  
The next thing that she saw it was six years later and the girl was on a mountain fighting with her squad members. She was on her last leg and something set off a chain reaction. As Fearrena watched the girls chakra turn in to four separate and distinct chakra. Black as night, blood red, wight as bone, and violet watched as the girls comrades were fully healed and taken way out side the blast zone. Then the mountain exploded. As the girl was walking to the office to turn in her mission report. She over heard a conversation.  
"She is a danger to the village!"  
"How so?"  
"Didn't you notice that she blow have the side of a mountain away like it was child's play!"  
"So all of her comrades said the same thing and i quote"The chakra that she was putting off healed all of our wounds and sat us down well out of the blast zone and all other innocents." You act as if she killed some one."  
"She could have and that's not the point don't you see if some one from out side of the village got there hands on her they could twist her and make her blow up the inter village. Could you live with that on your conscious. What happens if she cant cont role like this time what if she losses all control then were all dead1"  
"I see your point. we will take all the extra precautions in imprisoning her."  
She ran again. Every thing she gave to that villege. Her life, her soul she gave them every thing and that's how they repay her by caging her like a wild beast. She ran and didn't have any problems until she passed though a check point and they found her forehead protector in her pocket. she had gotten severely wounded and just kept running for the next seven months. Now she saw herself in front of those bounty hunters and saw what they were doing for her. As her world began to shake around her and fall apart right before her eyes. Her eyes shot open and her left hand went across her chest and collided with someones face. "God dammit what the fuck was that for" she came fully out of her state of unctions and seen that she had just hit the silvered guy in the face. the look of shock appeared on her face.  
Okay i know shorter then last time., But i bet you cant wait to read the next. what happens and how does she react to all the guys. find out in the next chapter back to reality.

All the girl did after punching Hidan in face was put her face in to her knees and not look at anyone in the room.  
"Dammit that girl can fucking punch!" the guy yelled. She didn't look up. She could feel so many pares of eyes on her. She wanted to just disappear at the thought of all the guys in this place.  
"Okay, Okay dammit give the girl some space!" that was a females voice. Her head shot up at the sound of another female.  
"Oh great she must be fucking gay if Konan voice fucking sparked her attion!" that dame sliver headed guy just won't shut the fuck up. Hidan seen the death glare that he got from the new girl. She was only 18 but dam she looked at him as if she would kill him right there. "Okay you cocky little bitch!"he said as picked her up by her shirt collar."You keep fucking looking at me like you want to fucking kill me so make a move bitch!" she didn't move."That's what i fucking thought." splat right on his face a be ed of spit. he seen that this girl had a lot of guts."You fucking bitch your going to fucking die!" Hidan yelled as he brought his Syth down on were she was just siting. He looked back and she wasn't there any more."Were did she fucking go?" he looked around but he could not see her.  
"WA CK"  
"You really think that i can't take your Dumb ass down no matter if you are immortal." As all the other member watch Hidan get his ass kicked it was quit amusing to them to see this girl avoid him at every turn.  
"Stand fucking still so i can hit you bitch!" She just kept dogging his Scythe and seemed to be having way to fun much at it.  
"What the hell is all the fucking noise about!" a voice that was even yet held anger in it at the same time. Hidan stopped as Pain walked in to the room, to see that the girl that he had scent for was now up and moving around and already she had started a fight with Hidan. "Okay both of you sit the fuck down now!' he yelled at both of them. Fearrena sat in the middle of the floor with her head resting on her knees. Hidan sat on the cough. Pain looked at her and seen that she was slightly amused about this but then again very distant, like she was off in her own little world. "Great another fucking mental patient." he thought to himself. Then he looked at Hidan he smirked like he would have won that fight if it hadn't been interrupted. "Okay you all have meet Fearrena?" Pain asked they all nodded yes."So have you all introduced your self's to the our new mental patient?" He asked and looked down at the girl she seemed to be amused about him calling her a mental patient.  
"Fuck so she's fucking mentally insane?!" Hidan yelled in surprise at this.  
"WA CK" he had gotten hit in the face by a book and seen who had thrown it, same person who spat at him. Pain watched with a smirk on his face. This girl really didn't like Hidan.  
"Okay you shut up." He said in an even voice."So Fearrena here's every ones names. The guy you keep trying to fight is Hidan. The Guy that is blue is Kisame, the guy with the red eyes is Itachi, the dude that looks like a girl is Dedra. The guy with the mask is Tobi. then there's Sasori, the wight and black guy is Zetsuc,the only other girl here is Konan, and I'm Pain but you are to call me leader, you got that." All she did was nod."Okay so Kakuzu, you are to show her around her so she doesn't get lost, got it." "Yeah i got it." Kakuzu looked annoyed. The girl looked at this man with no emotion in her she put her fore head on to her knees. Every one else had ether left, or they were watching TV. As Kakuzu grabbed the girl roughly around the arm to make her stand."Come on I'm going to show you to your room." He dragged her down a hall with a lot of doors. He pointed to one with what seemed like flowers. then he through the door open to show her, her room it was pink for as fare as the eye could see. "What in the fucking Hell!" She had yelled out loud. She then seen that Kakuzu was looking at her now."What!" he asked then she pointed to the pink room, and gave him a pissed off look. "Oh, don't look at me I had nothing to with the color." She wasn't impressed by his answer and looked as if she was going to rip his head off. "Hey whats going on here." it was Konan. Then she saw that Fearrena looked as she was going to kill Kakuzu."Oh that was mt handy work." She said walking up to them. Then the rage was directed to her. "Oh just calm down. we didn't know what color you liked so i picked this color, because most girls like pink." She explained. Fearrena still looked as if she wanted to kill her for coloring her room pink, but she relaxed a little bit and then rolled her eyes. Then she rolled her eyes and did a few hand seals and the pink turned to red. Kakuzu and Konan looked confused. Then Fearrena waled in to her room and fell on to the bed. They looked at the and nodded it was about that time any way. they both left and shut the door behind them. As they walked back into the living room. All the guys looked up them. "So were is Faerrena, UN?"Deidara asked with some confusion on his face. "She went to bed." Was all Kakuzu said. They all nodded.

IN FEARRENA'S ROOM.

"Why were they doing this for me?" She asked herself. "Don't they know that I'm a monster. No one wants a monster around. Why would they want me around?" She was really confused. She thought about it, ran every thing over and over in her mind, but couldn't find the reason what she wanted. She dozed off.

BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM

"I don't fucking like that bitch!" Hidan yelled."Hidan the only reason that you don't like her is because she doesn't like you." Kakuzu said with a smile under his mask."So that fucking bitch spat on me!' Hidan said in irritation.

BACK TO FEARRENA

She heard Hidan yelling at the top of his lunges. "What the fuck." she screamed to herself. She got up and walked to the room were Hidan was yelling. Every ones eyes shifted to her standing in the didn't notice that they were not looking at him. they watched her pick up a book and watched it fly across the room and hit Hidan in the back of the head.  
"What the fuck." he turned to see Fearrena walking over to sit on the couch. she sat down and pulled her knees into her chest and put her fore head on her knees  
"What Hidan no retaliation." Kisame asked with a smirk on his face and then a picture behind Kisame flow off the wall and hit him in the back of the head. "What the fuck!" He screamed and looked at Fearrena but seen that she was still on the couch. He was about to get up and talk to her but Itachi stopped him and he sat back down. They all shut up when the picture flow at Kisame. They didn't know if it was her or Tobi playing a joke on them. They all kept quit for the rest of the night. As Fearena fell asleep on the couch because of the silence.

Okay so was Fearrena the one that throw the picture at Kisame or was it Tobi. Does she every really talk to any one. Find out next time.

As she woke before her dreams started making her scream everyone was still up sitting at the table playing poker. "Hey do you want to Fucking play" Hidan asked her as she sat up on the cough. She didn't answer. She just sat there like she had done last night. "Hey Fearrena do you want to fucking play or not?" She still didn't answer Hidan. "Well fuck you too." He said then when he said that a book case was thrown hard at the back of his head making his head come forward and it stopped just before hitting anyone else and flew back to were it had just been standing. Every one looked up in surprise when it had come for the table. Then she got up and walked to her room and shut the door quietly.  
"They don't want me here!" she cried out trying to mack herself cry but she couldn't do it. As every on e heard her scream this and felt a large breeze blow through the hole hideout.  
"Dam that girl is strong. What the hell was she yelling about?" Kisame asked.  
"She fucking said they don't want me here." Hidan answered.  
"Now were did she get such an idea?" they all pondered the question but they all drew a blank.  
"Well if you morons aren't going to do anything about it I will." Konan said with irritation in her voice and got up and walked towered Fearrena's room. She knocked on the door, no answer." Hey Fearrena can I talk to you?" the door flew open and she walked in to the dark room. "Hey are you okay?" she walked forward and she hit something moving around. She took a step back to the door and found the light switch. As the light illuminated the room. She looked in shock as Fearrena was in the air srounded by all of the furniture in the room was orbiting her. Konan opend the door and yelled at the guys."You guys need to come see this!" she yelled.  
"Just fucking tell us bitch!" Hidan yelled back at her.  
"I just can't explain something this cool to you! You have to see it for your selves!" She yelled they reluctantly got up and walked towards Fearrena's room. When they looked in, what they saw was amazing. Fearrena was in the middle of a chakra orb with all the furniture orbiting her.  
"Fuck that is fucking cool!" Hidan yelled.  
"You really think so?" a small and shy voice filled the room.  
"Fuck yeah!" Hidan answered and every one nodded.  
"How are you doing that?" Itachi asked.  
" I..I don't know." now the voice was sounded scared. They all had come to the conclusion that the voice was Fearrena's actual voice when she wasn't pissed.  
"So do you think that we don't want you here?" Konan asked wanting to know why she was upset.  
"Because no one wants a monster around." Fearrena stated while turning her body to face them. They could see her eyes were glowing wight like the chakra around her.  
"Then why would we bring you here and keep you alive?" Kakuzu asked.  
"For experiments." she stated.  
"Do any of us look like a mad scientist to?' Kakuzu asked.  
"No." she answered. As her feet toughed the ground and the furniture was gently placed back in there original places in the room. The wight chakra disappeared, and Fearrena fell to her knees. "I'm going to bed." she said very quietly and they all left the room. that night every one woke up to the TV being on.  
"Who the fuck is up at this hour!?" Hidan asked severely pissed off for being woken up. They all walked in to the Living room to see Fearrena siting on the cough in her normal position. "What the hell are you doing up?!" Hidan asked. She turned her head slightly to him.  
"Who said that I ever was asleep?" She asked as the surprise jumped from there faces.  
"So when was the last time that you fucking actual slept?!" Hidan was getting pissed at this point.  
"The last time that i really slept with out waking up..." She paused and thought about it what she was going to say next. "Lets just say when i woke up here that had been the first time that I had slept in seven months." she said calmly and directed her attain back to the TV. Then Itachi was in front of her. She looked up at him. Then he knelled down to her level then his eyes flashed to the sharingun. She looked at him and past out.  
"Why the hell did you do that Itachi?!" Hidan asked. Itachi looked at him in announces. Then walked back to his room and when back to bed. They all looked at Fearrena and seen that she was asleep. So they all went back to bed.  
"Pock,Pock. Wake up1" She heard a child's voice.  
"Go away!" Fearrena yelled at the voice.  
"Noo! Wake up. Pock, pock, pock" "SPLASH" Ice cold water hit her in the face.  
"GOD DAM-IT, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She shot up and was on her feet she watched the boy run out the door and was gone. She was out the door and on his trail in seconds. She drew her fist and went to punch but missed and hit a hueg tree and split it in half.  
"CRASH" Every on was up at the sound of the tree hitting the ground.  
"What the fuck was that!" Hidan yelled .  
"I don't no but where's Tobi and Fearrena." Konan asked. Then they all heard Tobi scream  
"TOBI SORRY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"  
"YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" they heard a girls voice scream back.  
"Come on before she actual kills him." Kakuzu said in annoyance. As every one walked out side and seen that there was more then one large tree on the ground and thy seen Tobi running with his arms above his head yelling some nonsense on how he was a god boy, and there was Fearrena chasing him but was only two or three feet behind Tobi. they watched her grab a hold of his cloak and watched him hit the ground.  
"NO DON"T KILL TOBI! TOBI SORRY!" they watched her body completely change from going to kill the Tobi to really scared at what she saw and the realization that she had done it. they watched her jump in to a tree and run off into the woods.  
"Well what are all of you still standing around for go it her!" they heard Pain demand from behind them. They all obeyed and went after her. They all searched for her but they couldn't find her. Then when they were about to give up the heard what sounded like people fighting. They all ran towards the sound. What they saw was Orochimaru and Fearrena going at it.  
" Well, well it seems that you have more friends then the last time I saw " he was stopped from finishing when one of Fearrenas tentacles whacked him in the face and threatened to stab him, he dogged and then left with this."I'll be back to clam what is mine." and he was gone. Fearrena just fell to her knees like she was crying but no sounds of sobbing came from her.  
"What the fuck did that snake fucking want." Hidan looked at Fearrena expecting an answer from her. He watched as she jumped up and was starting to head off after Orochimaru, but Hidan grabbed her by her arms, but she was dragging him with no effort on her part. They all seen this and jumped in to help. Kakuzu used his tentacles to try and stop her, as every one else was doing the best they could but she was now dragging them all with her not as fast though.  
"Were do you think your going?" Pain was now there standing in front of her.  
"I'm going to kill that fucking sick bastard!" She yelled at Pain.  
"And how do think your going to do that Mental Pashient!' he yelled at her.  
"I'm going to fucking kill you!" As her chakra exploded around her and all of there restraints blow apart. Pain looked amused that she was challenging him to a fight. Every one backed off. Pain had excepted the challenge. They watched the battle. As Pain tried to pine her down she just kept moving around and when she got fed up with being on the offensive. She attacked with her tentacles and that was just a destruction once Pain had made his way through them he was now heading off against a hundred kuni as he throw his it hit her and dogged most the kuni, but was now bleeding just like her. They both walked toward each other. She fell down first then Pain.  
"Holy shit!" Hidan yelled.  
"Oh come on lets get these two back to the hideout before some one start to snoop around." they took them back. Konan worked on the both of them. "Dam they both did a number on each other." she said looking at them both."They'll both survive. Now we wait for Pain to dish out a punishment for her." Konan looked really worried. since She had been there she was quiet and didn't seem like the one to get along with a lot of people. she stayed in her room most of the time when people started to fight, or she would just sit there quietly in her own little world. When Pain and Fearrena woke up a couple of hours latter, Pain looked at her. She tried to shrink away from him. He was now thinking of a punishment for her. He smiled evilly when he thought of a suitable one for her. She seen the evil look on his face and she pulled her knees in to her chest and rested her fore head on her knees.  
"Konan get in here now!" Pain yelled as everyone walked in to see that they were both awake.  
"So Pain what is Fearrena's punishment?" Kakuzu asked.  
"I've already thought of one." He said with an evil smile on his lips. "She is to site in the living room all day while she is awake, she is also to join in a group game every day as well. She is to eat at the table withe everyone at every meal."He said they all gasped. That just took her way out of her comfort zone, but then all the guys got a perverted look on there faces. All Fearrena did was nod in acceptance of her punishment.  
Okay see what happens next what are the guys thinking up for poor Fearrena. well before they can put any of there plans in to action she has to go on her first mission. Can you guess who she gets teamed with find out in the next chapter "The Power That I Have Hidden".

The next day her punishment was to start. She woke up screaming in to her pillow from her dreams once again. "Do i really want to get up?" She asked herself.  
"Fearrena are you up?" It was Kakuzu's voice on the other had to admit that if it had been some one else she wouldn't have opened the door. She was starting to like Kakuzu, but she would never say anything to him. She motioned for the door to open. As the door opened Kakuzu stepped in. "Get up Leader wants to talk to you,, Hidan, and me. So come on we need to get to his office now."Kakuzu said. Fearrena rolled over, and swung her feet so that they were toughing the floor. She stood up and nodded her head and followed Kakuzu to Pain's office. Kakuzu kept glancing back at her. Every time she caught him looking at her he quickly looked away.  
"Why does he keep looking at me like that?" she asked herself. As they reached Pain's office, Hidan was standing out side waiting for them both.  
"So lets fucking get this over with!" Hidan moaned. He knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Pain's voice came from the other side of the door. As all three of them walked in only to Pain on the other side of the desk. He glanced up from his paper work. "I'm sending you three on mission. You are to go to the Fire Temple and retrieve some one that lives their his name Sora, and syncing Fearrena spent some time there she should be of great help to you two." Kakuzu glanced at the girl standing in between them. She nodded in acceptance of the mission. Then bowed before she left out of respect of Pain and walked back to her room to get ready for the mission. She got dressed in a two layered dress. It had a black under skirt and a short brown dress over it. She grabbed her hodie and put that on over the top of the dress. Then she grabbed her black clock with red clouds and put it over her arm. She then put her black healed boots on. A knock came at her door.  
"Come on we don't have all day Fearrena." It was Kakuzu. She opened her door and motioned for him to come in. "Can you tie this for me?" She asked then unzipped her hodie and took it off. Kakuzu about hit the floor at what she was wearing. The brown dress was tight on her torso and her large breast were looked about ready to fall out. Then she turned around to show him what she was asking to do. The brown lasses were still dangling away from the dress.  
"Do you want me to tie in a bow?" He asked.  
" No just cross them so i can tie them in the front pleas." She said as he did this his tough sent a chill down her spine. then he handed her the ends. He seen her black fingerless gloves that she always wore. She took the ends and tied them in front of her."Thank yo Kakuzu." As she put her black hoodie back on and zipped it back then she pulled her clock over it all. She then took out a hare tie and pulled her shoulder length hair back. As a few standees of hair stayed in her face. "Okay lets go." she said as she grabbed her bag filled with kuni. As Kakuzu and her walked out of the hide out. She was some what glad to be going on a mission then being here were she had to participate more.  
"Fin a fuckingly!" Hidan yelled. "What took you two so long. Were you two fucking making out or fucking something!"  
"WA CK" A rock had hit him the middle of the fore head.  
"Hey what in the fucking hell was that for!" Hidan asked Fearrena as he knew that it was her that had done it.  
"Shut the fuck up." She snapped at him. "So do you two want me telaport us to the Temple or do you two want to walk?" She asked. As they both stopped and looked at her.  
"Yeah why not it will make this go faster." Kakuzu answered. As she shyly grabbed both of there hands. When she grabbed Kakuzu's hand it scent a chill though her whole body.  
"Okay here we go." she said and they flashed and they were out side of the Fire Temple's gates.  
"You ready for this Hidan."  
"I'm always ready for a fight." As the two of them tore down the gate. The gate fell and they all walked in to the temple only to be greeted by hundreds of monks  
."Hey Fearrena is that kid here?" Kakuzu asked.  
"No i can't scene him any were. I'm sorry." Hidan looked annoyed at her response.  
"Dam it all to fucking hell!" He yelled. When an older monk stepped out. He looked at the three of them and what they all wore.  
"You three are not welcome here so i suggest that you leave!" Kakuzu got a look on his face. She knew that the look meant that this guy had a major bounty on his head.  
"Kakuzu can I sacrifice them to Jashin?" Hidan asked.  
"Yeah but leave that one to me." He pointed at the monk front of him. "Fearrena you stay out of this!" Kakuzu ordered her. She shook her head in response, but still stood ready just in case. She watched Hidan's ritual. then watched Kakuzu and his amazing powers.  
"I'm just like him. In away." she said to her self. As they finished the fight Hidan lay on his back praying to his god, and her and Kakuzu just sat there in silence.  
"Are you done yet?" Kakuzu asked in annoyance.  
"Yeah I'm fucking done." Hidan answered."So now we fucking have to take your fucking bounty to the fucking collection office don't we?" Hidan asked, he was really pissed at this. Kakuzu just grabbed the monks body and started walking away. Fearrena followed with no complaints. Hidan followed as well.  
"Hey you fucking guys wait the fuck up?" Kakuzu stopped and waited. As Fearrena was not really paying ation she walked by.  
"Fearrena wait up" she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She stopped walking and waited for the both of them. when they caught up. She let them in front of her, seeing as they knew were they were going. She listened as the two of them argued all they way to the collection office.  
"You coming in Hidan?' Kakuzu asked. Fearrena was already following Kakuzu in to the bath room.  
"Yeah I'm fucking coming." As they all walked in to the bath room Fearrena watched Kakuzu. "Okay Kakuzu this can't fucking be it!" Hidan was getting pissed now.  
"Just shut up" As Kakuzu turned a nob a hidden door opened, and Kakuzu walked in Fearrena fallowed him, then Hidan followed after her.  
"Yep he's defiantly from the guardian twelve shinobe." as the guys handed the money over. Hidan had already went out side. "So Kakuzu, you know that, that girl you have follow you has a a pretty big bounty on her head?" The guy told Kakuzu.  
"So fucking what!" Kakuzu was pissed that this man would ever think that. She was apart of there organization now.  
"I was just saying i didn't know if you knew." The guy was now trying to back track.  
"Fearrena lets go." Kakuzu said as he walked out Fearrena followed close behind. When they walked out the only saw that Hidan had been attacked while they were still inside. He laughed at the two guys that had apparently didn't know that he was immortal.  
"Hey Kakuzu can i have these two?" Hidan asked.  
"Yeah why not." and Kakuzu sat down on the steps. As Fearrena just stood there and watched two more Leaf Ninjas come toward her and Kakuzu. She knew the older three. As Kakuzu and her jumped apart. She had Asume in front of her. She turned away so that he couldn't see her face. He had seen this.  
"Do i know you?" then at that question she turned to face him. He seen her fore head protector around her neck. "So you were a Leaf ninja. Do you know that you betrayed your village and for what!" Asume still didn't recognize her.  
"You really shouldn't talk to me about betraying people Asume!" She snapped.  
"I have heard that voice before! Your Fearrena Usima!" He was really shocked to see her he thought that she was dead. As the other two that she had known once before were shocked to here that name once more.  
"You betrayed me! You were supposed to be my best friend and you were going to let your dad lock me up like i was some kind of monster!" Her eyes flashed to red.  
"Fearrena stay out of this fight!" She heard Kakuzu's voice and her eyes changed back to normal and she walked away from Asume.  
"Don't try to fight her! You guys stay away from her she is too strong for any of us!" As Asume ordered his team to leave Fearrena be. Hidan was now fighting with them and when they cut off his head he asked for Kakuzu's help. Kakuzu sewed Hidan's head back on to his body  
."Now do you want my help?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Yeah sure these fucking ninjas don't stand a chance!" Hidan was cocky but it worked for him. Fearrena just sat there watching the battle. When it finally ended she watched with satisfaction When Asume fell.  
"We are starting to seal the two teals." Pain's voice came to them.  
"Yeah, Yeah!" Hidan said and they all disappeared.  
"How will she help in Sealing the two tails." Kakuzu asked Pain.  
"She's not going to she doesn't know that jutsu." Pain said.  
"Well I might not know the jutsu but i have another way that I can help." Fearrena said shyly.  
"And how is that ?" Pain asked.  
"I know how to give my extra chakra to people while they are doing a sealing jutsu." Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her in surprise.  
"Very well" As Hidan and Kakuzu sat really fare apart she sighed from annoyance.  
"I can't do what I need to with you two so fare apart." They both looked at her and sighed. They sat on either said of her. "Okay, Hidan don't get any fucking bright ideas." Fearrena said more as a threat. As Fearrena shyly placed one hand on Hidan's upper high. When Hidan felt this he smirked evilly. Then she went to place her hand on Kakuzu's upper thigh but missed unfortunately. Kakuzu opened his eyes in surprise. He looked down and just in time to see her pull her hand away. Then he looked at her face she was blushing three shades of red. He sighed. He took her hand and gently placed it on his upper thigh. He then looked at her shocked face then he winked at her. As he watched her face go red again. As the sealing jutsu went on for about three hours. It went faster then normal for them.  
"Dam girl you really are fucking special!" Hidan yelled as he moved closer to her. There faces were now only inches away from each then started to move his lips close to hers.  
"WA CK"  
"WHAT the fuck do you think your fucking doing!?" Fearrena yelled at Hidan who was now lying on the ground rubbing his face. Hidan didn't say anything as he walked off.  
"What did he try doing to you?" Kakuzu's voice came from behind her.  
"He just tried to kiss me." she said while pulling her knees in to her chest.  
"Soo you don't like Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Well I like him as an annoying friend but that's as fare as it goes." Fearrena stated.  
"So then who do you like?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Well i really don't like any one in that way but there is this one guy who is kinda growing on me." She answered.  
"And who is that?"  
"Well if i just told you then it wouldn't be fun for me." She answered with a smile. IT had been three days since the fight with the leaf shanobi, and Kakuzu could see that Fearrena was really jumpy today.  
"Fearrena whats wrong with you?" Kakuzu asked. She looked forward. Then she walked up to both Hidan and Kakuzu pulling both of them down to her level,and she whispered into there ears.  
"We are being followed. By four ninjas. That's all I can see from here." she let them both go and they looked behind them.  
"Well we better find a place to camp for the night." Hidan said stretching like he was tired. As they walked to a nice open place and they sat down in the middle of it.  
"Okay so Fearrena your not to fight unless absolutely necessary got i." She nodded in acceptance of this. So Hidan And Kakuzu stood up waiting for who ever it was that was chasing them. Out of no were came a black shadow like thing at them both. They both dogged it. As they saw that it was three of the leaf ninjas from the first fight, and one adult  
"kids again" she thought to her self. She knew who the adult was but didn't say they watched Fearrena unzipped her jacket and pull on something in front of her and watched two brown ribbons start flowing in the breeze then she took off her black jacket and laid it on the ground. The blond headed girl spoke first.  
"She can't be seriously thinking about fighting us in that dress." the guy in the mask spoke next.  
" You would be amazed at what she can fight in! Do not fight her you will die!" She smirked at that comment.  
"So you do remember me Kakashi, unlike Asume that traitor!"  
"He wasn't the traitor you were!" He snapped back.  
"I only ran because him and his father were going to have me locked away like I was some kind of wild beast!" She snapped with anger in her voice."So I I gave that village ever thing that I had and that's what i got for it." Her eyes flashed with a black chakra.  
"Fearrena stay out of this!" She calmed down and her eyes when back to there normal flat black.  
"What in the world was that Kakashi?" The fat one asked.  
"That was only some of her power. So like I said don't fight her or you will die!" As the battle started between Kakuzu, Hidan, and the leaf ninjas. She watched as Hidan was dragged off by the boy ninja from the first battle and they disappeared in to the forest. Kakuzu was still standing and the leaf ninjas were on there last leg and ready to fall. She could already tell that her and Kakuzu were going to have to go get Hidan out of what ever trap he had had gotten in to. Then out of no were came a blond boy wielding a weird chakra tekneck. She watched as Kakuzu fell to this boy.  
"The nine tailed brat!" she thought to herself.  
"So who's this woman!" She heard the boy yell.  
"She's a rouge from our village." She heard Kakashi.  
"I'm going to kill you, you fucking Brat!" As she ran toward the boy and his comrades. She singled out the boy and got him away.  
"You'll never win!" the boy yelled at her. She kept moving and dogging him. "Why don't you fight back!" He yelled at her.  
"Because!" she said and then out of no were came a tentacle knocking him to the ground."Now I fight!" she did some very complicated hand seals And finished with this. "I release all three, Camerae!"  
"Naruto get out of there!" she heard Kakashi yell at the boy. But it was too late. She hit the boy one time in the head and he was out cold.  
"AHHHH" the pinked hair girl hit Fearrena in the jaw. Fearrena popped her jaw back into place.  
"My turn!" she yelled and smashed the girls head in to the ground she didn't get up again. As they saw four different chakra come swirling out of her. they seen red from her back form giant wings, black form wolves legs, and then wight formed a tigers upper body. Around her whole body they looked on in horror as the wight chakra flowed in to Kakuzu body. They seen were the other chakra stream was. They seen that it was picking up rocks and dirt. They were horrified when Hidan's body was placed behind her. Then her attain was turned to them.  
"OH shit" As they all scattered. She caught Kakashi and crushed his throat with her bare hands. She got the other adult and did the same thing. The blond girl tried to use here special technique but before she could Fearrena smashed her Head in to the ground. As she did that the fat one almost hit her with his expanded fists. She jumped up and smashed his fists in to the ground and smirked when she heard all of his bones break as she did so. As the black haired kid with a pony tail did his shadow possession justu all he got was the wolf. As she ran the rest of the way to him and smashed his head in to the near by tree. It was over. Fearrena did a few hand seals and said" I thank you in till next time." She walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu and collapsed.  
"Dam she is fucking vishes!" Hidan yelled.  
"Well we better get her back to the hide out."Kakuzu said as he looked at the damage that she had done.  
"The Nina tailed is still alive!" Hidan.  
"Leave him!" Pain' s voice came to them both. "Just get her back to the hid out now!" He said.  
"okay then" Kakuzu said as he picked her up bridle style.  
Okay hope you liked it. Next time in"am i in love" Kakuzu admits his feelings for Fearrena to himself. Find what happens next.

voices calling to her from the darkness. "Fearrena if you can hear me wacke up, pleas wake up." The voice was formiller yet really sad at the same time  
"Fearrena, god dam it you better fucking wake up soon or I'm going to fucking kill Kakuzu my fucking self!" She felt shaking. She then say a light. With many people standing in front of it. One of them had there hand held out toward her.  
"I'm coming!" she yelled.  
"Did she just fucking yell!" Hidan asked as all of the members ran to the medical room. Kakuzu was already there. He never left her side while she was out cold. "Kakuzu did she just fucking yell!?" Hidan asked his partner. Kakuzu shook his head and ever one got really excited. They watched as her eyes fluttered. When she finally opened them she shut them really quickly because the light was soo bright to her. They all watched as she opened her eyes slowly.  
"God dam it, it feels like i got hit by a fucking whale!" She said as she started to sit up.  
"No you shouldn't do that quiet yet." she heard Kakuzu say with so much concern in his voice.  
"I'm going to fucking sit up, because I'm about to fucking puck!" She yelled. Then he let her sit up and Hidan handed her a trash can and she pucked, but she didn't have anything on her stomach so it really didn't help. She looked up to see that every one was in the room. "They really do care." she thought to herself. They looked at her and waited for her to curl up like she always did when they were all in the same room. She looked at them kinda funny. "You know what I'm in the fucking mood for?" she asked. They all looked at her really funny now. "You know what i want fucking waffles!" They all about hit the floor when she said that.  
"Dam it did that fucking hit to the fucking head knock some more fucking screws lose!" Hidan yelled. At him saying that she jumped up and punched him in the face.  
"No you fucking perverted mother fucker, and the next time that you fucking try to kiss me I'll fucking kill you. Now some one make me some fucking waffles I'm starving!" Kisame left the room.  
"I'll mack you your dammed waffles!" then from out side came Tobi scramming like a little girl.  
"Can you guyss leave for a minute?" Kakuzu asked. They all nodded and left the room. "Now who is the guy that you like. You never told me." Kakuzu asked.  
"Kakuzu, I can't tell you that, but to ease your mind it's not Hidan or Tobi."she said with a smile.  
"Then who the fuck is it? That leaves every one else." Kakuzu explained.  
"Well if you really have to ask then you don't need to know." Fearrena said with a smirk and walked out of the room.  
"Who the hell could it be?" he asked himself.  
"Waffle's are done!" Kisame yelled for every one to hear. Kakuzu walked in got his plate of waffles, and sat down then Fearrena sat down rather close to him. He about lost himself when her leg brushed his.  
"God dam it what was this girl doing to him. I only get like this with money he thought to him self." He watched her eat it wasn't a lot but it was the first time that she actual ate in front of every one.  
"Well I'm full. Thanks Kisame for the waffles." She said and walked to her room. They heard the shower run for about twenty minutes and then complete silence. Then she walked out in a very long silk's night gown that clung to her every curve. They all looked at her.  
"Dam Fearrena, we didn't know that you could be so fucking sexy!" Hidan yelled.  
"Well don't get fucking used to it. Remember I'm still on punishment for trying to kill leader!" She snapped back at him. They nodded remembering that she had to play a game with them every night.  
"So what game do you want to play tonight?" Kisame asked. She malled it over for a few minutes and got an evil smile on her face. Kisame knew that he was going to regret this one.  
"Well let me see, I have a few ideas but every ones got to play to night that means you as well Itachi." he nodded in agreement. Then she proceeded to tell them."We are going to play dress up!" they all fall out of there chairs.  
"What the hell Fearrena what the fucks up with the god damned kiddie shit?" Hidan yelled at her he was Furies.  
"So what. This might be the only time that I'm ever in this good of a mood so just fucking deal with it Hidan your going to be the one wearing the fucking pink to-to!" He shut his mouth and didn't say any thing else. Okay so by the end of the night they were all in dresses and full face make up and they all had pink ribbons in there hare. Itachi was in a wedding dress,Deidara was in a brides made dress, Hidan was the one in the pink to-to, Kisame was in a black evening gown, Tobi was in a flower girl dress, Sasori was also in a brides made dress,Zetsu she didn't really torcher he was in the tux, Kakuzu was in a blue evening gown, and Konan was no were to be found so she didn't get tourcherd. Then there was several flashes from the door way. It was Konan, she was on the floor roiling at the cein in front of her. All the guys were in dresses and had make up. She started running when all the guys tore the dresses off and were out the door after. Well every one but Tobi he chased her yelling at her to tell him how pretty he was. "God that was fucking funny." She walked in to the living room the guys had already destroyed the camera. When Pain came in to the room with Tobi by his side.  
"Why the hell is Tobi in a fucking dress?" he asked but not really wanting to know.  
"We were all playing dress up what else could it be!" he looked over at Fearrena who was about to role over laughing again, Pain just sighed and walked away. "I'll at least have some good memories now she." she said sounding depressed again.  
"Fearrena sama is Tobi pretty?" Tobi asked as he walked up to her. She just started laughing she finally got control of herself.  
"I'm going to bed see you ladies in the morning." she got knives thrown at were she had been just standing. She went to her room and curled up on the bed. "That was really fun i hope that we can do something like this again." she thought to her self. But as she began to dream the horror was back and she knew that she would never be able to out run her own memories.  
Okay so she is back at home safe and sound and Kakuzu is still trying to figure out what the hell he is feeling. Dam dude just tell her already. Well that one night of a good mood is almost wiped out when... wait read the next one to find.

Kakuzu was going crazy. She wouldn't answer his question head on. She wouldn't tell him who she liked. He was going out of his mind trying to figure out why he was so worried about who she liked. "AHHHHHHH" Kakuzu was ripped from his thoughts by the screams of pain ringing off the walls of the hide out.  
"Who in fucking hell is fucking screaming at this hour of the fucking night!?" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. As every one else came into the hall.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" as the screams rang out again.  
"It might be Konan and Pain again." Kisame said with a wink.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" the screams kept coming but who was screaming. As Konan Stepped out of her room she looked at all of the other members.  
"Who is fucking screaming?" She asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
"So if it's not her then who is screaming?" Itachi asked.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"Ferarrena!" They all yelled at the same time and ran to her room. As Kisame twisted the door knob,"Shit its locked! Deidara!"  
"Yeah i got it!" as Deidara placed his explosives around the doors hinges she screamed again from pain. "Stand back"  
"BOOOOM!" the door flung in to the room. They all ran in only to see her asleep on her bed and she was flinching from pain,  
"AHHHHHHH" Kakuzu reached down and grabbed her by both of her shoulders and shook her. Her eyes quickly opened only to see every ones worried eyes on her.  
"What in fucking hell were you fucking dreaming about!" Hidan yelled. They seen that she was back to the quiet and shy person again.  
"Okay, so we all know from early today that you can be loud and annoying. So whats the fucking deal?" Kisame was now in front of her trying to get to her spill, but all she did was get up off the bed and walked out of the room. As all of their worried eyes followed her to the living room. She sat down on the cough, pulled her knees in to her chest and rested her fore head on her knees. They all walked to the living room after her. When they all got in there.  
"Who in fucking hell was streaming?" it was Pain they all shot a worried glance over to Fearrena. Pain nodded his head and stood in front of her. His hand shot down and grabbed her by the chine so now she was looking a him in the eyes."You are going to fucking tell us whats been keeping you up at night or I'm going to have Itachi go in to the deepest parts of your mind and then he will fucking tell us. So you better fucking start talking!" Pain was furious. All Fearrena did was look at him with no emotion in her eyes. She then sighed.  
"The only thing that I'm going to tell you is this." They all waited for her to finish.  
"What the fuck are you waiting for fucking Christmas!" Hidan yelled at her.  
"My father is Orochimaru." She said calmly. Then she stood up and started to walk away from them. A hand shot out and stopped her from going back to her room. She looked at her arm seen the hand and followed it who it belonged to. It was Deidara.  
"So explain it to us why is having Orochimaru as your dad"  
"WA CK"  
"You never call him that! His not my dad his my father! It takes nothing to a father! It take a hell of a lot fucking more to be a dad!" she yelled at him. Then they saw that she was crying for the first time since they have known her she was crying. As Deidara tried to comfort her, she just pushed him away."My father made me into a monster!" she cried. Kakuzu walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Your not the only monster in the world, but most of the other monsters had a choice in being what they turned in to." Kakuzu said calmly. She was still crying in to his chest. He felt the hot wet liquid seep through his shirt. The rest of them just stood there looking at this girl. She was strong and determined. She had been betrayed by every one that she had ever tried to be friends with and all she got handed was shit. She wasn't evil like they were and they knew it but she had there backs through thick and thin, and they had hers. Kakuzu just stood there with Fearrena in his arms. He felt some thing different when he comforted her he wasn't annoyed, but more he sympathize with her. She wasn't a monster by choice. She started to calm down.  
"So what all did he do to you?" Konan asked as Kakuzu had her sit on the cough. She calmed down some more before she answered her.  
"When I was three he sealed the tailed beasts in me." Fearrena said calmly. "He wanted it to kill me."  
"And what else?" Konan pushed. Fearrena rubbed her wrists at the question.  
"He had an experiment done on me." She said as she still rubbed her wrist. Then she pulled off her fingerless gloves to reveal the large stitches evenly spaced around each of her wrists.  
"What the fuck? They look like fucking Kakuzu's?" Hidan yelled.  
"There based entirely off of Kakuzu's. This was some thing else that I was not supposed to survive." She stated. They all looked at her.  
" He was really trying to kill you?" Konan asked.  
"Yes and I never could find out why." they looked at her. This girls father had tried to kill her since she was born at lest the rest of them had at least some what normal home lives. She didn't;t have a home life. That must really fuck with some ones mind. The days that followed there little middle of the night pow wow, she wasn't totally distant. She did get to those moods were she would really annoy every one but it wasn't an every day thing though. So they just dealt with hyper mood when it came around.  
"Dam it why can't i stop thinking about her!" Kakuzu yelled at himself.  
"Hey Kakuzu!" it was Tobi."Tobi, is to ask Kakuzu to come in to the living room so that he can watch movie with others. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled as he ran back down the hall.  
"Movie what?" He asked himself as he walked out of his room. He walked in to the living room to see every one waiting on him. "So whats the move?" He asked.  
"Well Fearrena got this move." He read the box out loud.  
"Freddy Vs Jason?" He looked at Fearrena with a raised eyebrow.  
"What i thought it would be funny to watch?" She said happily. "And any way we are all S-rank criminals except for Tobi who by the way if he doesn't stop trying to steal my bras is going to be Fucking dead boy!" she more shouted at Tobi then any one else. Tobi hide under the kitchen table when she said it."So to us it's more like a comedy any ways." She said with a smile. Kakuzu nodded. At least she didn't want to play dress up again. He sat down in between Fearrena and Hidan. He felt her some what push him, or did he imagine it. When he looked at her all she did was smile like an idiot. They all watched the move and by the end of it they were all rolling on the floor laughing except Itachi and Zetsu.  
"So who's up for some fucking poker" Hidan asked. Kakuzu and Kisame excepted his challenge. Fearrena looked at them she always found it some what fascinating how Kakuzu always seemed to win.  
"I'll play!" She shouted half widely And walked over to the poker table and sat down next were Kakuzu usually sits. Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu hit the floor anime stile.  
"What !" Hidan yelled.  
"I said that I'll play." She said again."So who's dealing the whole game?" She asked and passed the cards to Kakuzu. The guys all sat down around the table.  
"So do you have any money?" Kisame asked.  
"Yep!" she said running back to her room. She came back in seconds with one soiled gold bar that was as big as a small filing cabinet.  
"Were in the fucking hell did you get that?" Hidan asked.  
"Oh I've had it for about a month now but had no idea what to do with the dam thing." they all looked at her.  
"How in the hell did you hide something fucking like this from Kakuzu!" Hidan asked.  
"I wasn't hiding it. It was sitting out in full view for every one to see. I'm surprised that some one didn't steal it." they all looked at her like she was nuts.  
As they were coming to the end of there game Fearrena had thoroughly whooped there butt's at poker, but Kakuzu knew that she just had a really good poker face and had been letting her win. She really had no idea what she was doing.  
"I fucking fold!" Hidan said.  
"Same here!' Said Kisame.  
"So Fearrena you want to make this more interesting?"Kakuzu asked as he looked at her.  
"More interesting how?' she asked with an eyebrow raised. He motioned for her to come closer. She leaned forward to let him whisper in to her ear.  
"If you lose you have to let me sleep in your room tonight with me in the same bed as you." he said were no one else could hear him. Hidan just watched her face turn beat red. All she did was nod her head in acceptance of the new stakes. "Okay Fearrena show your cards." Kakuzu said she put her cards on the table. She had three of a kind. "Well your good." He paused. Hidan and Kisame looked at at him, did he just lose? they both thought. "But I'm better." Kakuzu laid down a straight flush. All they seen was Fearrena's face go red and she walked off toward her room.  
"So the what fucking hell was the deal!" Hidan asked with interest at his partner. All Kakuzu did was wink at him and followed behind Fearrena. "Did that old fucker just getting fucking lucky?' Hidan asked Kisame who looked as shocked as he did. "Oh shit get the fucking ear plugs out!' Hidan yelled at every one. They just looked at him with questions on there face's. Kakuzu walked to Fearrena's door and knocked. The door flung open. He saw her laying on her bed. He didn't say any thing. He just waked over to the bed, and placed his hand on her hip. He felt her body shiver at his tough. He laid down beside her and didn't expect her to turn over and rest her head on his chest. He looked at this girl that was a child compared to him. He looked at her deep black eyes. Then followed her hair down the length of her back and then he looked over ever curve of her body her hips and chest were way out of proportion. Her hips were of a medium build but her chest was of a larger build. He looked at her face to see that she was looking him over as well. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kakuzu looked at her and seen that she looked at piece.  
Yeah I know you all thought that they were going to be bumming guiles. Your all sick. Are your minds ever on any thing else. okay next time see if they do what every one hopes that they do or does Kakuzu get his hearts stomped on find out next time.

Kakuzu woke in the middle of the night being kicked in the legs. He looked over at the young girl still asleep next to him flinching from the pain in her dreams. He lightly shock her awake. She looked startled when she woke and looked Kakuzu still with some fear in her eyes. He watched as the fear left her face all together and the look of passion danced across her face as she looked at him. Fearrena was happy to be laying there next to Kakuzu. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his many hearts beat under his skin. Kakuzu felt her eyes on his face and looked down to see her looking at him.  
"What?" he asked. All she did was look away. She felt his hand on her chine and he was gently lifting her face to his. "I seen that look on your face." Kakuzu said.  
"What look?" Fearrena asked since she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"That look you had when you were fully awake." Kakuzu replied.  
"I don't know what your taking about Kakuzu. I was just revealed to see that you didn't leave me while I was asleep." He was stunned to hear this.  
"What do yo think that i would leave you when you needed me the most." Kakuzu watched the look of surprise jump across her face.  
"but why no one stays with me?" Fearrena asked Kakuzu wanting to know why he stayed with her.  
"Because your special to me." she was shocked and he could tell  
."Kakuzu can you make me a promise?" She asked looking at at his eyes with desperation in her voice.  
"And what might that be?" He asked. Fearrena then got up and walked across the room and put a song on. It was "Ever long" by foe fighters.  
"Promise not to stop when I say when." was all she said as she walked back over to the bed and now was straddling him. He looked at her. He then sat up and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his.  
"I won't" He said and pressed his lips roughly against hers. She could feel his wire stitches on the side of her mouth. He started to nibble on her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She didn't give him what he wanted, he pulled her closer to her and took his entrance by force. She felt his tong enter her mouth she moaned softly. As she did so Kakuzu smirked in to there kiss. She felt Kakuzu exploring every inch of her mouth. Kakuzu took advantage of her submissiveness. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her body even closer to her to his. She felt his groaning man hood rubbing on her woman hood. It sent shivers through her whole body. Kakuzu felt her body shiver. He was pleased with that. He moved his hands to the small of her back and flipped her were he was now incontrol of what happened. As they broke for air. He moved down to her neck looking for her sweet spot. When he found it, she tried to wiggle away."No, your not getting away from me that easily." He said in to her neck. He felt her body shiver again. "So you like that?" He bit her sweet spot so hard that he drew blood.  
"No pleas. I..I can't take it." She moaned.  
"You made me promise not to stop." He said looking at her in the face now. She felt his tentacles wrap around her wrist and ankles and holding her to the bed. Kakuzu then ripped her night gown off of her and he was looking at her bare body laying submissively beneath him. He them stripped himself. He got closer to her and whispered in to her ear. "It will only heart at first." She nodded in response to him. He interred her. As her body tried to denie him. It only gave him more pleasure. As Fearrena held back a cry of pain. He locked lips with her once more as pounded in to her slowly at first, just so that she could get to him. He was right when he told her that it would only hurt for at first. She started feeling waves of pleasure. Her whole body shivered. Kakuzu felt her body shiver. "Oh yeah!" he thought to himself. As he started to pound in to her faster and faster. She moaned with pleasure.  
"KAKUZU!" she yelled as loud as she could.  
"Oh yeah tell me who is doing this to you!" he demanded her to tell him.  
"You are!" she replied  
."No say my name!" he still demanded.  
"KAKUZU!" she yelled his name again. He felt her insides getting really hot.  
"Oh yeah say my name!' Kakuzu demanded her to say his name again.  
"KAKUZU!" she yelled again. As they both climaxed at the same time. He rammed into her one last time. As she felt his man hood shrink inside of her and it still throbbing as he pulled out of her.  
"BAN!BANG!"  
"What the hell are you two fucking doing in there!" It was Hidan and he sounded pissed. Kakuzu pulled his pants on and through the blanket over Fearrena.  
"Stay here I'll deal with the fucking loud mouth." He said with a smile then he winked at her. He thought he heard her giggle. "What the hell do want at this hour of the fucking night Hidan?' Kakuzu said opening the door.  
"We were all woken up by Fearrena scramming your name!" ,  
"So what.",  
"You fucking lucking fucker. The old guy got lucky!" Hidan yelled back to the living room.  
"What are you mad that I didn't pick you. You god dam pervert." Hidan coked his head to see Fearrena Standing with her blanket wrapped around her body.  
"Dam Fearrena I didn't know that you liked them old!" she glared at Hidan, she was about to pounce on him. Until Kakuzu grabbed her by the waist and put his other around her shoulders.  
"You better get going before you get your ass beat by a naked girl, Hidan." he slammed the door in Hidan's face.  
"Dam Fearrena would you really have fought him naked!" he looked down at her still some what covered by the blanket. She looked up at him with a smile that could have melted the coldest heart.  
"Yes i would have." she replied still with a smile on her face. He turned her around in his arms. She looked up at him. She saw that he was smiling as well."What are you looking Kakuzu?" she asked him.  
"I'm looking at the biggest bounty that I could have found." He smiled and he kissed her passionately. She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his around her back and pulled her even closer to him. She could feel his man hood growing once more at the touch of her body against his.  
"I see that your ready for more." She said in to the kiss.  
"I am but are you?" Kakuzu asked her.  
" Remember what I made you promise last night?" She asked with out breaking the kiss  
."Yeah i remember. So does that mean that I can have my way with you?" he asked her.  
"Yes it does." She said gasping for air.  
" Good" was all he said before slamming her against the wall. The CD player had stopped by this time so every one could hear what was going on in her room. _IN THE LIVING ROOM "Are they going at it again?" Konan asked.  
"Sounds like it to me." replied Kisame.  
" I wonder how much we could make if sold tapes of them?" asked Deidara.  
"I wouldn't even fucking try to record them you might get your fucking head taken off by a naked and pissed off Fearrena!" Hidan said. Every one nodded in agreement with him. Then they all just went back to sipping there coffee. BACK IN FEARRENA"S ROOM Kakuzu now had Fearrena pined on the floor. "KAKUZU!" she screamed as he ed in and out of her faster and faster. He locked his lips to hers. She moaned in to the kiss and he took his chance and shot his tong in to her mouth she submitted to him. As he felt her about to climax.  
"Oh, no you don't !' He pulled out of her, picked her up and through her face down on to the bed. He grabbed her by the hips and put his face next to her ear ."I'm going to mack you fucking scream!" he felt her body tense when he said this. Fearrena had a twining of fear run through her body at his words. As he took her from behind. Kakuzu felt her body shiver. As he started to ram into her harder and harder. He then leaned over her and grabbed her chest squeezing them hard and pulled her up to him. He bit her neck were he had drawn blood the last time that they had fun.  
"KAKUZU ! OH GOD DAM IT KAKUZU!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. He kept ramming in to her faster and faster . He felt her about to climax again. HE pulled out of her and sat down pulling her so that she was now straddling him with his man hood now back inside her. He looked at her. She was confused. Kakuzu put his hands on her hips showing her what. She got the idea and started riding him. He moaned. He locked lips with her, then he started moving down her neck, and he bite the other side neck on the other side."KAKUZU!" he felt her ready to climax again and he flipped in top of her once more and rammed as deep as he could in to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that he could get even deeper. "KAKUZU !" she yelled as he felt he body go cold to the tough and he felt her whole body relax. He kept pumping in to her until he climaxed. Fearrena felt his manhood throbbing in her and felt him start to go soft.  
"Dam it Fearrena, your good, but I'm better." Kakuzu said as laded down beside her.  
"Yes you are ."she panted and rested her head on his chest.  
"Well we better get up and great the day," Kakuzu said getting up and walking to the bath room. Fearrena followed close behind. Kakuzu pulled her close and whispered in to her ear " Is this what real love feels like?" Fearrena blushed a deep red.  
Hope you all liked. Next chapter "The glow of a mother" yeah you all know what that mean__s ._

hey both got out of the shower and got dressed. "Why do you love me?" Kakuzu asked Fearena.  
" You are not like every one eles and I am more like you." was all Fearrena said as she turnned to leave her room Kakuzu wrapped his arms around her waist  
"Is that the only reason why you love me?" he asked her still wanting to know.  
"No, it's also becuase when I'm with you I feel safe and I have never felt safe with anyone before." She replied to his question with a twing of saddness in her voice. Then he turnded her around in his arms and kissed her and they walked out hand in hand.  
"You fucking lucky bastered!" Hidan yelled as they walked in to the living room. Fearrena blushed ten diffrent shades of red at this. She had the biggest smile on her face as well.  
"You'll have to tell me every thing I want to know every detale from last night and this moreing!" Konan said as she pulled Fearrena down the hall. She looked at Kakuzu pleding for help.  
"Sorry my love but your on your own with Konan." he said after her.  
"So are you going to tell us what happend or are you going to laeve us in the dark?" Kisame asked.  
"You all can stay in the dark." Kakuzu said as he went to the kitchen. Two monthes flew by and nothing really changed except that every night that they were both at the hide out they had fun for houres. This time Kakuzu woke up before Fearrena and he just laid there with her in his arms."She looks diffrent this morning." He thought to only word that could desribe her look was motherly. As Fearrena began to stirr in his arms he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Good morning sexy." He got a smile in reaspones."You look butefuly diffrent this morning."  
"Diffrent how?" She asked with the deffinent look of surprise on her face.  
"Just diffrent did you get your hair cut or something?" Kakuzu asked.  
" No I havent done anything diffrent." She said as she was getting dressed.  
"What did I say something wrong Fearrena?" Kakuzu was worried that he had upset her.  
"No you didn't say anything wrong. I'll be back latter okay." She kissed him and left the room. All of the other members were up and sitting in the living room. They all turned and looked at her and there was a few gasps from the group."What is it?" Fearrena demanded.  
"You look diffrent today." Kisame said looking her up and down.  
" Well your not the only who thinks that, and before any one ask no a have not done anything diffrent. Were is Konan?" Fearrena knew what this meant.  
"She should still be in her room." Itachi reaplayed.  
"Thanks." was all she said as she walked down the hall. "Konan are you in here?"  
"Yes come on in Fearrena." Was her turned the knobe and walked in.  
"Konan I need to go shopping do you want to come with me?" She asked when she did Konan was up and had her half way out the front door."Tell Kakuzu that I'll be back latter bye." she managed to say before being dragged out of the hide out.  
"So what are you needing from the store? Clothes, shose, or something to were while getting rough in the sack."  
"Um I need to get a test." She said while being dragged down the rode to the village.  
" A test? What kind of test?"  
" A pregnancy test." She replaied before Konan stopped and sqilled from happeness and then she was off with Fearrena in tow dragging her to the store.  
"So how long have you thought that you were prego?" Konan asked she really wanted to know.  
" Just this morning." Fearrena replied. As she looked at the many diffrent tests on the shelves.  
"What only this morning why what happend?" Konan whanted to know her reason.  
" Well not that have missed my time of the monthe twise but all of the guys say that I look diffrent today and yes even Kakuzu said that I looked diffrent." Fearrena said while she looked at the tests.  
"Well thats good that he noticed first." Konan said treying to help her friend pick out a test.  
"I'll just get this one." Fearrena said as she pulled a test off of the shelf and went to the counter.  
"5 yoro." She handed over the money then stuffed the test in to her pocket. Then walked out being dragged again down th road back to the hide out.  
"Okay so she took Konan shopping whith her. Oh god no!" Kakuzu was at the hide out with other guys waiting for the two girls to get back. He knew Konan all too well if she got the chance she would give Fearrena a make over. He was pulled from his thoughts as they walked in. They didn't have even one bag between them. " So what did you two buy or was that just a trick to get away from us guys for a while?" Kakuzu asked as he seen that Fearrena didn't look at him when he asked her this."Baby whats wrong?" He asked her.  
"Nothing for now." She said as she walked over to him and gav him a kiss. "Nothing." she said again before being ripped from Kakuzu.  
"We'll be right back you guys." Konan yelled as she pulled Fearrena down the hall. "Okay go in to my bathroom and take the test." Konan directed Fearrena she walked in and shut the door. She peed on the test and sat it on the sink and walked out. "Okay so the test say that we have to wait five minutes before we can read it." Konan insructed. The five minutes past in what seemed like days. Konan went in to the bathroom and screamed like a little girl.  
"What dose it say Konan?" Fearrena asked as she went in to the bath room. She saw Konan face she was grinning ear to ear. "No your lying it cann't be positve!" She yelled. As they heard some thing hit the door.  
"You guys better not be out there or I'm going to kill you all!" Konan yelled at the door all they heard was some one running back down the hall  
."Oh no they heard me." Fearrena gasped. as she ran out the door.  
"Tobi heard that some thing was positve what does that meen. Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said as Fearrena walked in to the room.  
"Okay who's fucking smart ass idea was it to have fucking Tobi spy on us!" Fearrena was pissed she looke at Hidan.  
" Hey don't fucking look at me like that you bitch!"  
"WA CK" "Fearrena hit him across the face.  
"Call me a fucking bitch again I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed at Hidan.  
"Okay so spill what was positve?" Kakuzu asked. She then turned ten shades of red.  
"I'll tell you later." was all she said as she walked back to there room. Konan was sitting o the bed.  
"Did you tell him?" Konan asked as she looked at the girl.  
"No and I don't know how to tell him and don't even know if he wanst the kid any way." Fearrena said.  
"CR AK" came from the door  
."Not again." Konan you should go this time." she looked at her friend. she was about to get up when they both heard Tobi.  
"Kakuzu do you want to keep the kid!' then they heard Hidan  
"Holy shit!" then you both heard all the guys get up and walking down the hall.  
"I'm not here." Fearrena said as she jumped in to the bathroom and losked the door.  
"Wheres Fearrena?" Kakuzu asked as he opened the door.  
"UUUU UM she'snot here pleas leave a message at the beep. BEEEP!" Konan said trying to look seruse.  
"Konan don't fucking play around with me were is Fearrena!' Kona looked at th bath room. He nodded and walked over to the knocked on the door."Fearrena I know your in there can we talk about this pleas baby?" he pleaded for her to come out. He heard the lock go out of place and the door opened only crack.  
"Y..yes Kakuzu?' she asked.  
"Your pregnat?" he asked all she did was hand him the positve test. He looked at it. "Okay can we talk about this?" he fought back the question that all guys ask when they find out that there girl friend is pregnant, but he already knew that it was his. She never let any of the other guys tough walked out and all of the other guys were in there room looking at her. She could still see that Kakuzu had a shocked expression on his face. "So how does it work with you haveing three tailed beast?" Kakuzu asked now she was the one that was shocked.  
"Um. Well since I'm mostlikly carring triplets one demon will go in to each of them, and before you ask no my life is not at rick when that demons were sealed in me when I was two yars old so that they could be past from child to child." Fearrena said.  
"Okay so how do we know if they are sealed inside them?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Well about an hour before my water breaks there will be one hell of a light show." she answered.  
"Okay so we know that. So you said that your most likly carring triplets. So that means three of ever thing. So uhh what should we do first?" Kakuzu looked at Fearrena he was looking for an answer to what sould be done.  
"Well first of all the rest of you get out yor we will be playing dress up again and house at the same time." she blakinly said. She watched as all the guys got up and ran out of the room. She then got closer to Kakuzu and kissed him. He then lifted her face up to his and deepen it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Shewrapped her arms around his neck and they both just stood there in eachothers embrace. Kakuzu broke the kiss and asked again.  
"So what do we do first?" .  
" First off before you go buying baby stuff I'll need to go to the hospital to see if I am carrying trilpets, twins, or just one kid. Then we go from there."Fearrena replided to his question.  
"Well I think we can skipp the hospital becaues Itachi can help with that." Kakuzu said.  
"Okay but that better be all he does." Fearrena said with some hate at the idea.  
"Yes that will be all he does." thenthey kissed again. Well they found out that it was triplets so now all they had to do was wait five monthes.  
he he he he next chapture here they come do you think that Kakuzu is going to faint during Fearrenas labor when his kids come in to the world. you'll just have to wait. LOL.

This part of the story is rated R for content that is not meant for readers with week stomachs or is a guy. IF you are a guy reading this well just wait till you have a kid its worse in person. I hated having to do research on this subject just trust me on this one OKAY.  
Fearrena and Kakuzu were laying in bed together. He was feeling one the children kick. "Dam witch ever one that is it's strong." Fearrena said in a whisper.  
"Yeah that one is sure the fighter." Kakuzu said in to her ear. They both laid there. They knew that today or tomorrow there kids would enter in to the world and take there first breath of life. They were having one girl and two boys and Fearrena knew that the three hours before she went in to labor was going to be worse than giving birth. Her demons had already picked a child to go in to and now all they did was wait for it to start. Fearrena felt a twinge of pain go through her whole knew that the sealing was starting.  
"Kakuzu it's starting." She said as she grabbed her stomach. Kakuzu nodded at this and picked her up bridal style and took her to the medical room.  
"Hey is it fucking time?" Hidan yelled after them. He just took that as a yes and got the other members. They all watched from the out side of the room. Fearrena had been right it was one hell of a light show. All of the tailed beast chakra was circulating around Fearrena.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" all she felt was pain through out her whole body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again. Kakuzu felt helpless. He couldn't do any thing to help her. He watched as the love of his life was wallowing in pain, but he knew that this was necessary for his children to come in to the world. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again as the hours went by she only had ten minutes before her water broke. As the demons chakra disappeared she fell, Kakuzu caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Do I look like I'm fucking okay!" she yelled at him.  
"Well it's nice to see you to." Kakuzu said sarcastically. He felt a rush of fluid run over his arm.  
"KONAN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE!" he heard Hidan yell from the out side of the room.. Konan then burst through the door. She tossed a face mask over to Kakuzu and was getting ready to deliver the kids.  
"You know that were going to have to do a sea section right?" She questioned Kakuzu.  
"Yes and I'm ready." he said calmly. As Konan prep-ed for the proteger. Kakuzu held Fearrena's hands.  
"Dam how did I let you talk me in to this?" Fearrena asked as she squeezed Kakuzu's hand from the pain.  
"I don't know my love but we had fun right?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Yeaaaah we had fun!" she screamed from Konan cutting in to her stomach. It wasn't safe for her to be drugged since she was having triplets. Konan pulled out the first of the children it was there little girl, then she pulled out each of the boys.  
" So what's there names?" Konan asked them both.  
"Well the girl is Tora,and the little boy with brown hair is Taka, and the other one with wight hair is Kiba." Kakuzu said as he sewed up Fearrena's stomach. He looked at Fearrena's pale face."My love there beautiful just like you." he said then he kissed her fore head.  
"Yeah and they all have our fighting spirit." She said in a whisper then she fell asleep. Nine months after the triplets were born they had anther son named Kaji he also had demon but Fearrena had no idea were that one came from. He had black hair like his they all lived happily ever after! OR do they.  
Okay tell me what you think and tell me if I should do one about the kids. after there younger brothers fifth b-day so let me know! till then Pisces.

Preview Chap Two  
As Fearrena walked up to the large gates of the Leaf village she could tell that the gaurds knew who she was. Tora was on her shoulders, and she was holding Taka and Kaji's hand, and Kiba was in frontof her.  
"Hay Mama! Look thats the bigest door that I have ever seen!" Kiba than ran farther ahead to marvale at the large gate.  
"Kida get back here! You idiot!" Tora was than jumped offher shoulders after her brother.  
"Mama can we go look at the gate too?" Taka asked looking up at her with pleading eyes.  
"Shure, but be careful and watch you little brother okay."  
"Okay mama, Come on Kaji lets go!" And they were off. Fearrena then lookedback to the guards they seemed to have relaxed but not much. She watched as her kids chassed each other around the gate and luaghed when they all ran in to each other.  
"PUPPPPY!" Kiba shreeked, Fearrena quickly looked over only to see that Kiba was running full speed twored a large white dog that had brown spots on his ears.  
"KIBA! GET BACK HERE!" She screamed and was off after her son. When she got to were Kiba had stopped he was petting the dog.  
"Mama look his so big! Can we keep him?"

_  
So should i wright the next story for this or not?


End file.
